A Moment In Time
by TaintedOwl
Summary: No one has ever believed in Elian. A myth among spirits, Elian can't be seen by anyone. But when he is chosen as a new guardian that still can't be seen. Elian knows he has in to help at least in some way.
1. Chapter 1

I keep having too many ideas!

Elian Solstice watched as another child passed through him. The aching emptiness yawned within him again as he watched the child run away. The bronze sand of time flitted around him.

That's all he was. A myth among myths. No one believed and no one cared. That was what it would always be. His deep gold hair flopping in bronze eyes, Elian walked away from the smiling children.

Even it he was seen he looked like a normal kid. Bronze long sleeve shirt and pants he looked like a normal twelve year old kid. His gold hourglass thumped on his chest comforting to the young Time spirit. The sand swirled and made a round platform. Carefully Elian stepped on it and sat down.

The sand platform rose and shot off in the air, Elian whooping with excitement. The exhilaration off racing among the clouds. Elian rolled off the cloud of Time Sand and raced through the air. It was one of the many tricks he had learned over the years.

The guardians had gathered in the globe room, worriedly. Pitch had more strength and was back for blood. Sandman flitted around the globe, his sand trailing behind him. It was night here so soon hopefully they would have advice on how to deal with Pitch.

"So he attacked one of the Yetis?" Jack asked. North nodded.

"No idea how he did it though. I have strong spells protecting the yetis." North said seriously. Tooth shot around the room, worrying about her poor fairies.

Slowly the moon came into to sight. Sandman searched for a elf, preferably the one who had drank some of his eggnog to ring.

RING DING RING DING

Every guardian jerked at the ringing bells, and looked at Sandy. Sandman stood irritable and pointed at the moon.

"Aww Man in Moon! Why didn't you say something Sandy?" North said. Sand flew out of the Sandman's ears as he looked at the moon.

The panel in the floor unlocked itself and the crystal rose up. "Another guardian?" Bunny said in his Australian accent.

The mist flared above the crystal then apparently done, the crystal sunk back in and the panel closed.

"What?!" Jack voiced. Every guardian agreed with him. Why did the crystal come out in the first place?

I don't own Rise of the Guardians. R&R!


	2. Sled

Been watching Crystallize music for a while now.

Elian watched as a soft silver glow surrounded him and whisked him away.

Elian winced as he hit the ground. Not to mention, it was freezing cold. Elian hadn't been so cold since the blizzard of '98. He was in the Pole.

-what am I here for?- Elian thought irritably as he stood up dizzily. His stomach ached as the Easter Bunny walked right through it.

"Well what was with the mist and crystal then, mate? Manny doesn't choose new guardians and not show them." The pooka snapped as he painted a egg. Elian craned his head confused about everything that was happening.

*Maybe Pitch interfered?* Sandman signaled. Elian rolled his eyes. Why the Spirit was he here right now. He could be working out a tricky clock or rewatching one of the memories right now.

Unless... No he couldn't be the new guardian. A guardian no one can see is just stupid. But.. They said they didn't see who it was. So maybe it was him?

-I'll stick around for a while- Elian compromised. He flew up and sat on the top of the globe, watching everything, and playing with his time sand.

"Well who ever it is will have to wait. Right now, we have to stop Pitch." Jack said clutching his staff. Elian cocked his head.

Who was Pitch? Granted, he had heard of him but other than that. Zilch. Didn't the guy go out with the Dark Ages?

The group walked out of the room and Elian floated after them. They walked into a room with a shiny red sled with reindeer hitched to it. Elian watched as the rabbit backed away.

"You know I could just go through the tunnels." The rabbit said nervously. Sandman shook his head.

"No this is faster." North said tossing the bunny up in the sled. Sandman sat in the sled excitedly as Jack and Tooth sat beside him. Elian debated the sat on the back of the sled. He had no idea if they could see his sand and he didn't want to risk them taking some.

The sled shot through the tunnels at top speed and Elian hopped off and floated after them. The sled shot in the sky and he perched again on the back of the sled. The rabbit looked like he was about to throw up and the others looked thrilled by the high speeds.

"Cheer up kangaroo!" Jack said cheerfully. The rabbit growled at him but was too sick to fight.

Elian once over them. The rabbit probably wanted to kill Jack. Tooth looked like a human mixed with a hummingbird and North was chatting with her. The sandman just looked excited by everything.

The excitement wasn't going to last long. The sky ahead was a eerie black interspersed with cracks of lightning.

I don't own Rise of the Guardians. R&R!


	3. Fight

Wow you guys really love this story which is awesome!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elian twisted and hopped off the sled. He pushed his strength harder as he flew beside the speedy sled.

Jack launched himself out of the sled and Sandman's sand swirled around them. Elian could see Pitch on a nightmare near the front,smirking.

"Like my new nightmares?" Pitch mocked. Elian growled. Jack shot a burst of blue magic at the lead nightmares but it only took one out. These were a lot stronger and doubly dangerous.

The sky went black as the guardians clashed with the nightmares. Elian was surrounded by nightmares but he had eyes on one person. He ducked around the nightmares and dove at Pitch with lightning speed. His bronze swirled through the nightmares like spears, changing into eagles and hawks.

Pitch stared at the new bronze sand. For some reason, it flitted through the nightmares like knives through warm butter. There had been talk of a new guardian... Pitch ducked to the sight as the bronze sand creatures vanished but something sharp brushed by his head.

Blue and gold flashes lit up the blackness but only the sound of the nightmares reigned. Pitch chuckled. The bronze sand could come from only one spirit but one that not even the guardians believed in! This was too funny!

As if on cue, a image shimmered into existence in front of Pitch. A small boy maybe ten or eleven dove toward him. His light brown hair pulled off a startling contrast between milky white skin. Deep bronze eyes glared at Pitch as if imagining destroying him. He had a bronze T shirt on and deep smoky brown sweatpants. He held two daggers though a dusting of brown sand covered him all over.

Pitch stepped off the nightmare and the kid skidded as he tried not to go flying into a clump of nightmares. "Oh these is delicious. Manny chose someone no one can even see." Pitch purred. The boy stood still with shock. Pitch could see him?!

"Won't stop me from killing you." The boy growled back. Pitch floated to the side.

"Your coming to the aid of some people who don't care about you? Tut tut.. You must like them." Pitch teased. The boy snarled and jumped again though Pitch dodged. "If you every want real power you know who to call." Pitch said.

Elian lunged but Pitch side stepped and vanished. So did all of the nightmares. All of the guardians were covered in nightmare sand and hurrying to rub it off. Jack and Sandman floated back in the sled.

"Good job mates." Bunny said gruffly. This earned a round of teasing from Jack. Elian took a seat on the back of the moving sled, deep in thought.

Why was he here?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own Rise of the Guardians. R&R!


	4. Insight

Hi hi hi hi hi hi!  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elian watched as they started to descend. They were outside a small house in a evergreen forest. Jack peered over the sled's edge. "Where are we?" Jack asked. Elian smirked but then frowned. This was the worst possible move to make. Pitch knew about the new guardian and would guess where they would go.

The spirit of Knowledge's house.

The sled landed with a thump in front of the cheerful house and Elian hopped off. North stomped right up to the door and knocked loudly. There was a cheerful "Coming!" And the door opened.

Elian had to admit Knowledge was pretty. She looked Scottish and had a accent to prove it. Her red hair tumbled in curls down her green top and blue jeans. She was always so cheerful about everything. Best of all, she even had him chronicled. Not very well but nonetheless he was touched.

But then there was her smart aleck personality side that caused her to utterly not believe in him. Annoying yes. Elian floated in behind Sandman as they entered the house.

The house reflected her role. Never had Elian seen more books and he had been around for a long time. They were everywhere in the house, each having carefully written analysis or plots. She vanished behind a tottering stack of books as the guardians sat down in the living room.

"So many books..." Jack muttered and Elian chuckled. Of course the Winter spirit wouldn't like it. Finally she emerged holding a leather bound dusty book. Sandman caught with his sand as she dropped it and floated it to North.

"Do you have any thoughts about who it could be?" She questioned. Elian never heard the guardian's answer as excruciating pain shot through his head. Elian shrieked from the pure pain as his vision blurred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was staring into searching gold eyes. He felt warm, too warm. After what seemed like forever he could finally look away from the now sad eyes. The eyes could see him. Elian dimly registered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elian jolted as his eyes blinked open. The guardians were walking out the door. "Sorry I couldn't help you!" She called out lightly sad about it. Elian shot out before she shut the door and hovered above the sled.

What did the vision mean? Dull pains ringing through his head, Elian watched the sled take off. He needed to do something.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I don't own Rise of the Guardians! R&R!


	5. Sadness

Hello everybody!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pitch absent mindedly tapped the table. The appearance of Time would throw a wrench in his plans but that could be solved. In fact it could be quite useful. No one could see Time and his sources said he hasn't used his full power for centuries.

Oh yes this could be very useful.

XxxxxxxxPOV CHANGE ELIAN xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elian floated on a cloud. It hasn't taken long to reach his usually home which was fine by him. He usually slept here as well.

Elian hung upside down from the cloud. This was more confusing then he had ever seen in his life. Just thinking about it sent his mind in a whirl.

A bunch of confusion, a touch of anxiety, a little rage, were thrown together in a turmoil. He really didn't want to do this right now. Above all, one question tormented him. Why was he trying to help?

They had never done anything for him. If anything, they made his job harder for him. Elian sighed and pushed off the cloud and floated cross legged. A bronze portal opened in front of him and he shot through.

The portal opened out into the warren. It promptly shut behind him. Elian cringed as Tooth shot through him. Everyone was here including Sandman though it was nighttime. Ah well. It didn't matter.

They were talking furiously about what they thought. Elian froze.

"They isn't a spirit because there never was one!" Bunny snapped. Elian felt tears spring to his eyes. That's wrong! Sobbing, he shot through another portal. He was real! He was!

Why didn't they believe?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own Rise of the Guardians! R&R!


	6. Follow

Sooooo... Any reviews?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elian sat miserably on his cloud. A cloud of bronze sand whirled beside him, forming into the form of a young maybe eighteen year old boy.

The boy had copper skin and a mess of black hair. His deep green eyes studied the sad Time spirit." Is anything wrong?" The boy asked. Elian looked at him. He was the only sand figure he could bring to some semblance of life. The only reason Elian hadn't gone crazy over the years.

"They don't believe in me Sea. They said I didn't exist." Elian said sadly, a tear tracing its way down his cheek. Sea put a arm over the smaller boy's shoulders.

"It's ok. You know how I hate seeing you cry. Besides they are idiots. Why did you try to help anyway?" Sea said soothingly. Elian wiped the tear from his cheek.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to help in some way." Elian said. Sea smiled.

"You still can." Sea said. Elian smiled then rolled off th cloud and flew off. He would help even if they didn't believe.

Sea watched him zoom off. The little guy had made him so he felt so attached to him. Hopefully nothing bad would happen to him. Sea dissolved into bronze sand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack nudged the bed with one foot." This is his lair? Looks like a bad one to me. Sandman shoved th bed away easily as if it was a twig.

"You first Frostbite." Bunny said shoving Jack in. Tooth zoomed down with Bunny following but North lingered outside.

"Do I have to go down?" North asked Sandy. Sandy rolled his eyes and shoved North in. His whips appearing in his hands, the sandman jumped down.

A bronze portal appeared and Elian hopped out. He stared down in the tunnel uneasily. "Wow challenging Pitch in his turf. Not the smartest thing to do." Elian muttered to himself. Throwing caution to the wind, Elian jumped into the hole.

The wind stirred through the once occupied clearing. The rickety bed shivered and collapsed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own Rise of the Guardians. READ AND REVIEW SERIOUSLY! FYI I'm writing these on my IPod so if its short I'm sorry.


	7. Letting Go

Is anyone reading this? There are zilch reviews. Sad face :(

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nightmares churned around Elian. He could see flashes of light in what seemed incredibly far away. His knife took out nightmares one after the other. Slowly he fought his way toward the surrounded guardians.

The place was actually fairly big with high ceilings. Pitch stood in front of the guardians who were just barely holding their own.

"Only five? Where is the sixth?" Pitch said chuckling. Jack Frost snarled and shot another ice blast that Pitch lazily blocked.

"There never was a sixth." Tooth snapped. Sandman lashed around him with his whips trying to hit Pitch. Elian fought the tears that threatened to fall. It didn't matter.

"Oh tsk tsk! Are you that incompetent?" Pitch said chuckling. He could see the sixth of Time trying to fight off a pack of nightmares and smirked.

*Shut up!* Sandy signed. He hated it when Pitch mocked him. There was no other guardian!

-This is too easy- Pitch thought smirking. Time hadn't used its full power in centuries and the guardians attacked him at his home.

"Was it a mistake? Or maybe you just didn't believe. What do you think?" Pitch said mockingly. The guardians froze the words playing over in their minds. They didn't believe so they didn't see. The only fable they knew of could only be..

"Time." Bunny mouthed. Sandman eyes widened as a shape materialized in front him blocking Pitch and his scythe.

He had tousled cinnamon hair and bronze eyes. His skin was almost as white as Jack's but that was where similarities ended. He had smoky brown pants coupled with a lighter brown T-shirt he somehow managed to pull off. He had two knives but his eyes looked incredibly sad and surprised at the same time.

How could they had not known?

Pitch laughed. "Aww they can see you. Too bad I have to kill you." With that Pitch swung his scythe right at Sandman.

Xxxxxxxxxccxcvcxxvvcxxxxxxxxxxx

Elian shook with sadness and rage. They could see him. They really could. And now they were going to die.

No.

Elian snarled and easily blocked Pitch. That was it! Then he let go of his powers he had been holding back on for so long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandman saw the boy easily block Pitch's scythe shaking with rage. Then bronze sand went out changing and attacking.

His eyes widened with surprise. His dreamsand could form things but not like this. A velociraptor shot past him screeching. All of it was detailed down to the scales.

The bronze sand whirled through the room destroying nightmares easily. Elian felt his energy levels plummet and he gasped with pain. A little bit of energy went toward making a portal home. He didn't want to see what happened.

X c cxccxcxcvxxccxxxcvxxcccxccccxccc

Kay I might make a sequel to this. Ask if you want me too!


End file.
